One Olive
by paranoid woman
Summary: Dirty Martinis will do. Pairing: Femmeslash, Nikki/Liz. Rated M just for safety.


**Title:** "One Olive" (4 drabbles)

**Characters:** Nikki/Liz.

**Rating:** T.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings:** None.

**Summary:** Martinis will do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (characters, situations, etcetera) related to Numb3rs.

**Beta:** The fantastic twins_m0m and the great Lily G.

**A/N: If you think I need to move this to the M ****category, just let me know and I'll gladly do it.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**One Olive**

**Room Key**

Coffee shouldn't smell that good, but it did.

As it danced in front of Nikki's eyes, she watched creamy fingers hold it carefully. "Thanks," she said, taking it and tasting it slowly. She enjoyed the feeling of Liz's arm brushing hers when she sat on the bed, by her side.

"Still working on Charlie's ideas?"

It was incredible how he'd been able to get into Nikki's head with his theories, even if she couldn't fully understand them. "Yeah…" She arranged her laptop on her legs. "Somehow he got me into working on these graphics again like a wacko… Sorry that I kept you up."

"Nah, that's okay," Liz whispered, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder. "I won't say that I would have liked spending a sleepless night together enjoying other pleasurable activities, but it's nice to see you happy."

Smiling, Nikki stared at the screen. This was the perfect time to say it, so she reached for the night stand, took something out of the first drawer and placed an extra pair of keys on Liz's palm. "Move in with me. Share this place with me, not just the bedroom…" She couldn't believe how good it felt to see Liz's perplexed expression turn into a sweet smile.

"I don't know what to say, except… Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank, I'd really love to have you here," Nikki responded, holding Liz's hands so they kept the apartment keys tighter inside them. "We should go celebrate. What about tonight at that restaurant, _Angelo's_? I'll make the reservations. We'll get a couple of nice Martinis…"

Liz's face lit up even more as she giggled. "All right… Martinis are good."

"Yes, they are…" Nikki agreed, laughing, but then she stopped.

A set of caresses and a warm kiss sealed the plan.

**Reservations (100 words)**

"Hey," Liz said when Nikki picked up her call. She ran a hand over her soft hair; it was a really hot night. "I'm outside Angelo's but they don't have our reservations."

"Argh, sorry… They didn't have any free tables by the time I called. Apparently, they're becoming kinda popular. I tried to call you to let you know, but your cell phone was off."

"Right. Today's case was… No, I don't want to talk about work. Maybe I could go to your place? I mean, ours?"

"Sure! Pizza and a movie. You in?"

"You bet. See you in twenty."

**Secret **

A fine line of vodka slid into the cocktail shaker. Soon, vermouth turned the clear drink into a worship of the sin of temptation.

Olive brine was a tasty flavor. This one was strong, perfect ingredient for the occasion.

In the simple kitchen, Nikki stirred the mix and grinned at the idea of making it as dirty as possible.

An expert on such preparations, she held the shaker high and poured the intoxicating elixir into the fancy glass.

Vermouth, vodka, olive brine – classic combination.

She licked her lips and reached for the secret addition.

One olive should do the trick.

**Encounter (300 words)**

Finally, the apartment's door was closed. The promise of pizza and kisses had kept her happy on the way here, but once inside, the rooms seemed too dark, too suspicious. Was everything okay?

Alert, Liz held her gun tightly and followed the soft light that was coming out of the living room. She was always ready for action, but she wasn't expecting the scene that would welcome her.

Nikki was seated on the furry, black carpet, leaning her back on the sofa, only wearing her underwear. Firm, chocolate skin was displayed for Liz to enjoy while a beautiful hand slightly waved a drink.

Liz immediately lowered her gun; she grinned naturally as her eyes travelled up and down her lover's body. "That's a…"

"A Dirty Martini," Nikki muttered. "You want some, Warner?" Deliberately, she poured the liquid from her glass onto her perfect breasts and let it slide over her abdomen until it settled near her satin panties.

"I…" Liz couldn't make herself speak another word.

Nikki's fingers dipped into the rest of the alcohol to take the seductive olive. "Or is this what you want?" She played with the garnish, holding it close to her mouth, rubbing it against her lips. Then the olive disappeared into the blackness between her lips.

"Well, to know that," Liz whispered as she closed the gap that separated them, spreading her legs around Nikki's and settling down, "I'll have to give both a try." Teasingly, she licked a sensitive spot on her lover's neck. Hearing a soft moan, she let her arms rest on dark, gorgeous shoulders.

This drink needed its olive, and she was determined to catch it.

Collision was unavoidable, lustful, perfect.

Her fingers slid down, and slowly, they opened a bra.

Dirty Martinis were an introduction of heaven to come.

**The End.**

**XxX**


End file.
